An Enternal Love
by JosieBelle
Summary: Jessie Banon dissapeared. What happened to her, and how did Jonny take it. What's worse, how will he take it now that she's back!
1. Marry Me

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Jonny Quest. And if you go to Suze's site and see this fic under the name of Cassie, that is ME. I posted it a LONG LONG time ago. But I wanna see how it does here! so PLEASE REVIEW!! ((plus I thought that th RAoJQ part of FF.N could use some fresh blood!))  
  
An Eternal Love  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Jessie took off her Questworld equipment & smiled at Jonny. The blonde 17 year old had been   
stumbling over his every word. He even lost a game in the VR system. Something was wrong. "Hey,   
Jess, can we talk?" Jessie mentally groaned.  
"Sure Jonny." She spoke as cheerfully as she could. Jonny lead the way to the  
lighthouse door. They stepped outside & Jonny inhaled the cool, autumn night air.   
"We've been friends for like, ever. Since we started high school, well, I grew up  
mentally" *Sure you have Jonny* She just smiled & nodded. "Jess, I know we fight a  
lot & we rarely ever agree." They were at the front door & Jonny pulled something  
out of his back pocket & got down on one knee. "Jessica Bannon, will you marry me?"  
*Oh, no. What do I say? I think I love him. Don't I?* She had gone pale. Jonny  
waited with fear. "Jonny give me time to think. This is too sudden." Jonny, though  
somewhat disappointed that she didn't fly into his arms, nodded & kissed her gently  
on the lips.  
Jessie turned & headed for the forest. *Maybe I should marry him, it's not like  
I'm in a novel & some prince on a horse will come & sweep me off my feet. He is very  
cute.* Jessie sighed kept walking, after a hour or so she noticed she was lost.  
"Perfect." Suddenly a figure jumped out & grabbed her. She broke free & kicked at the  
figure, hitting air. Her purse was ripped from her arm & hit the ground. She kicked  
again hitting him in the chest. She pulled her sweater off ready to hit him with it she  
stopped to look at him, she nearly melted, his eyes were so fierce, but when he looked  
into hers, she saw them soften up.   
"Who are you?" Jessie regained her wits & spat the question at him. *Spirited  
one aren't you?* Jessie's attacker smiled. He started to lie but found he couldn't. "I'm  
Stephen." He said before he could realize it. "Why in Sam hill did you attack me?  
What do you want?" Her questions were just a cover for weakness that she felt while  
looking into his eyes.   
"I was hungry." He took a step closer to her & she to him. "Well you could have  
asked. I don't haven't anything any ways." Stephen shook his head, "Yes you do. I'm  
hungry for blood." He silently cursed himself for telling her this, but he couldn't take  
his eyes off her's." Jessie just nodded," A vampire? Well I'm AB positive. I doubt I taste  
good." Another step forward is taken by each. Jessie & Stephen were now less then 2  
feet apart. Stephen tried not to smile & failed. Jessie, not trying so hard, also smiled.  
Then Stephen leaned forwards & kissed her. She kissed back. *Maybe I do live in a  
novel. If so, I've found my prince.*  
  
~*~*~CLICK ME~*~*~ 


	2. Red Hair, Green Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Jonny Quest. And if you go to Suze's site and see this fic under the name of Cassie, that is ME. I posted it a LONG LONG time ago. But I wanna see how it does here! so PLEASE REVIEW!! ((plus I thought that th RAoJQ part of FF.N could use some fresh blood!))  
  
An Eternal Love  
  
  
10 months later  
  
Jonny stood in-line with his date, Sarah, without even noticing she was alive.  
He, of course, was thinking about Jessie. *Get a grip. She's dead. Gone. For all times. I  
can't keep doing this.* He sighed & paid for the tickets. "Jonny, What ya thinkin'?"  
She asked in a thick southern accent. She had chestnut hair & hazel eyes. She  
towered over Jonny. He only went out with her because she asked & Hadji & Race  
said it would help put his life back in order.   
"Let's get a seat." Jonny suggested. Jonny got popcorn & they found a seat in  
front of some kids & behind a young couple. As the movie was already starting he  
couldn't make them out very well. "Jonny if ya get scared, ya know that ya can cling  
on ta me." Sarah said teasingly. Jonny just smiled.   
Jonny pretended to watch the movie but his mind wandered. He thought back  
to the night Jessie had disappeared, the night he proposed. If only he hadn't let her  
go into the woods alone at night. The police said she was murdered because they  
found her sweater on the ground, along with her purse, the strap was broken. He  
still blamed himself. "Jonny!" Sarah's loud whisper woke him up. He'd fallen asleep.  
The girl in front was turned around & glaring at them. *Gosh, her hair is as red as  
Jessie. She even has the same face structure as...* "JESSIE!"   
Jonny stood up & almost instantly popcorn boxes & sodas went flying at him.  
he didn't care but pulled Jessie with him out of the theater & into the hallway. He  
could see her better in the light & it WAS HER! He was almost speechless but soon  
found words. "Oh Jess! Where have you been?!" He hugged her. "Jonny let go!" He was  
pushed away & saw his beloved, Jessie Bannon, was frowning. "Jessie, I've missed  
you!" He pulled her into a kiss. He hadn't been kissing her for more then half a  
second when a hand grabbed him & ripped them apart.  
Stephen looked at the boy that had kissed Jessie & he punched him in the face.  
Jonny regained his balance very well for a human & punched back. Stephen wasn't  
touched because Jessie grabbed Johnny's fist when it was half a foot away from  
Stephen's face. "Stephen, go get Tulia," *I can't believe he left her there,* "we will  
meet you out in the car. Also tell the girl Jonny was with that she will have to take a  
cab home." Stephen rolled his eyes & walked away.  
During the ride to the Compound, Jessie was frightened for the first time in  
almost a year. *How can I face my father after leaving him?* She was sitting in back  
with Jonny & Stephen in front, Stephen was driving. Jonny had spent most of the  
ride staring at her. *Something is different. But I can't figure it out.* She was  
wearing her hair, which was the same length, half pulled up in a bun & the rest was  
spiraled curled. Her baby blue, button down, tank top was very loose & she was  
wearing the kind of black capris that were not form fitting with a matching blue  
strip down each side. Jessie's nails were, all 20, painted the same blue, & she was  
wearing black, high heeled sandals. She kept playing with a little girl in a car seat.  
Jonny assumed it was this guy, Stephen's kid. She was dressed in a green shirt with  
Tulia embroidered into the middle. She also had on white shorts. She was sweet. She  
had flame colored hair, like Jessie's, but lighter.   
Jonny noticed that Jessie wore a many number of rings & one necklace. It was  
silver chain with a silver pendent that had a turquoise colored jewel embedded in it.  
He also noticed that Stephen was wearing a ring with the same jewel in it. They got  
home & Jonny got out & went to open the door for Jessie. Stephen beat him to it. He  
helped her out, then she took out Tulia, car seat & all & passed her to Stephen, she  
grabbed a diaper bag. "Jonny where is everyone?" Jonny shrugged, "I'm guessing Dad  
is in the lighthouse with Hadji, & Race, well who knows where he is." Jessie nodded &  
looked over at Stephen who smiled at her. "Ok lets go in then." Stephen put the words into her head. Jessie nodded to him &  
followed Jonny inside. Outside a man in black stood up & ran off avoiding the  
security system.  
  
  
~*~*~CLICK ME~*~*~  
--*  
--*  
*****  
-***  
--* 


	3. Mommy Dearest

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Jonny Quest. And if you go to Suze's site and see this fic under the name of Cassie, that is ME. I posted it a LONG LONG time ago. But I wanna see how it does here! so PLEASE REVIEW!! ((plus I thought that th RAoJQ part of FF.N could use some fresh blood!))  
  
I realize that FF.N doesn't like to recognize my tabs..sorry. will TRY to make it prettier!  
  
An Eternal Love  
  
  
Just against her luck, Jonny was wrong. everyone was in the living room  
watching TV & when Jessie stepped into the room it almost was like the very air froze. "Jonny, who's your friend?" Race said trying hard to smile. Jessie started crying & ran to Race.  
_   
"Dad!" She held Race, who, realizing it was his daughter hugged her  
back. After a couple of minutes Race & Jessie were both crying. Jessie was being passed back & forth between Race, Benton, Jonny, & Hadji, each hugging her & kissing her on the cheek & saying something along the lines of "your back", "where have you been" & "I've missed you". They all calmed down & Race pulled Jessie down onto the couch beside him, Jonny & Benton across from her on the other couch & Hadji in an armchair. Stephen was still holding Tulia by the door.  
_  
"Guys, please settle down. I'm so glad to see you all."   
_  
Hadji smiled, "Glad to see you too Jessie. Who, might I pry, is your friend?" he gestured to Stephen. Jessie looked at Stephen, Stephen shrugged & replied, Jessie nodded & then looked at her family who was staring at Jessie & Stephen,  
seeing very little of their conversation.   
_  
Jessie looked at Jonny & Hadji, then at her Dad & Dr.Quest, "Well he's kind of my," Jessie didn't get to finish because Tulia started to cry & her bawling was incredibly loud. Jessie, without thinking, walked over  
to her & took her from Stephen, who knew that only Jessie could fix this cry.   
_  
Jessie sat back down & looked over at Stephen, Stephen asked her with one eyebrow raised. Jessie then pulled out a blanket & put it over Tulia & her chest. She undid her shirt & started to feed Tulia. Everyone but Stephen stared at her. Hadji was the first to recover his voice, "Jessie? That is your child?"   
_  
Race who was sitting beside her, stared. "J-Jessie?" Then he looked at her face. "Jessica! When did you have a baby!?" Jessie started to answer, but Dr.Quest interrupted in a rather shocked voice,   
_  
"She looked about 4 months. But that can't be." Jessie didn't even look at Stephen,I did't want them to freak out. I did't know if they will or not, Jess. Jessie kept quite as Dr. Quest & Race started to argue about Tulia's age for a few minutes.   
_  
"Why not ask, Jessie?" Hadji smiled at her. Jessie nodded.  
_  
"Dr. Quest is right." Jonny stood up & left. Tulia stopped eating  
& started to cry. "Shhh, its Ok." Jessie fixed her shirt & tossed the blanket to Stephen who wrapped it up & placed it in the diaper bag. Jessie sat their & rocked the child.   
_  
"Well, Jessica, can you explain this?" Jessie smiled at her dad's voice. Even though it was mad, she had missed it.   
_  
"Yes, I can Daddy. Tulia is my daughter."   
_  
"Jessie! You awake?." Jessie lifted her head. While she had been talking to Stephen, Dad, Dr. Quest, & Hadji had been trying to talk to her.   
_  
"Sorry I was thinking. What did you say?" Race rolled his eyes. _  
"Jessie, We wanted to know why you didn't tell us that you had a baby." Race said, trying hard not to lose his temper. "Jessie, more importantly, who's the father?" This made Jessie groan She looked down  
at her baby & looked at Stephen, Stephen gave one of his winning smiles. I can hear him gritting his teeth. You'd better tell them that you need time to think of something.  
_  
"Dad, Dr. Quest, Hadji. I'm going to go lay Tulia down. Is my room still in tact?" Race was getting annoyed, he knew she avoiding some questions. But he couldn't get to mad. She was back & alive.   
_  
"Jessie your room is fine. Why don't you  
take, uh, Tulia upstairs. Get settled in. Later we can talk." Jessie smiled shifted her nearly asleep daughter & gave her father a hug. "I love you, Daddy." She then took Stephen's hand in her free one & they went upstairs.  
_  
Jessie walked around her room which was in perfect order. She had put Tulia on the bed. She had pillows on each side of her & below & above her. The baby was asleep, & Stephen had left to pick up their stuff after Jessie's dad had came up & said he hoped they would stay here. He left, though not before waking Tulia up. After Jessie got her daughter back to sleep she went around & looked at everything. Jonny had walked by & noticed the door was open. He let himself in & smiled at Jessie.  
_  
"You know what? I know who Tulia's dad is." Jessie, startled, spun around & stared at him. She raised an eyebrow.  
_  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~CLICK ME~*~*~  
--*  
--*  
*****  
-***  
--* 


	4. Supper

Disclaimer:NOT MINE!  
Hi sorry, this took forever, I have the whole thing done, but getting on the computer is a nightmare. So I am trying to update with like 5 miniutes to spare. Cause I'm at school and being bothered by my friends, and the school has evil computers that don't like to work 99.9999999% of the bloody time. BYE!  
  
  
"Me." Jessie looked at him with a yeah right expression on her face. Then  
thought back to when she lived here & before she met Stephen. She & Jonny were  
kidnapped & after nearly being killed by Rage they had made it back to the  
compound. They spent the night together in Jonny's room. Afterwards they promised  
not to speak of it. Jessie violently shook her head. "No, your not." "You were with  
Stephen before you ran away? You didn't even tell me!" Jessie once again shook her  
head, "Everything will be settled tonight at dinner. Please let me rest & take care of  
Tulia." Jonny looked at the baby sleeping on the bed. *Gosh for a sleeping kid she  
sure needs lots of attention.* Jonny spun on his heel & left. Jessie felt exhausted, she  
laid down on the bed beside Tulia & fell asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
During all that, this took place downstairs.  
  
"Ok Race. Calm down I'm trying to figure this out aright? Have a seat." Race was  
pacing while Benton was sitting at the table doing a math problem on a paper  
napkin. "Ok I've got it! Jessie left 10 months ago right?" Race nodded, "She has  
a...daughter..who is around 4 months old. She carried..Tulia for 9 months." Race  
nodded & winced when his boss, more like friend said "Tulia" & "daughter", "So she  
was 3 months pregnant when she left..." his voice trailed off & he shook his head &  
started to work on the math. He normally could have down a problem like this in his  
head. Benton just couldn't think..when he got close to the answer he thought of  
Jessie & he didn't want to have to think of her as a mother at almost 19.  
"SHE WAS WHAT?!?" Race looked at the ceiling as if he could see Jessie & shook  
his head. " I can't believe it, my baby is a mother. I want to know who that man is.  
She didn't even give us his name & when you said how old...Tulia," he shuddered  
again,"was, Jonny got up & just stormed out." Benton & Race both paled & they  
stared. "You don't think that Jonny is the father? Do you Benton?" Race looked at  
Benton, who was as horrified at the thought as Race was. "Well, we'll ask at supper.  
You did invite them to stay?" Race nodded & was still in his brain trying to sort  
things out.  
Jessie woke up & was happily surprised to find herself in the arms of Stephen.  
"Hello, beautiful. Get a nice nap?" Jessie nodded & kissed her love. They stayed  
wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before a tapping on the door broke  
them up. Jessie took a look in the mirror out of habit then rolled her eyes as she  
went to open the door. "Hey ponchita, dinners ready. Do you & um..what's your name  
fellow?" Stephen snorted & stood up. "Stephen Salvadore, sir" "Well, Jess, if you & Mr.  
Salvadore wanna join us downstairs we're all waiting." He kissed Jessie on the cheek  
& gave her a hug. Only then did he notice that she was a little heavier then when he   
hugged her 10 months ago. As he left Jessie walked back over to Stephen, "So darling,  
we tell them everything tonight?" Stephen nodded,"If you want. Let's leave Tulia  
upstairs we'll hear her if she cries or," he chuckles, "moves." She nodded & walked  
downstairs with Stephen hand in hand.  
"Ok, Race let's try & stay calm." Benton glanced at Jonny as he said this. He  
knew Jonny was still upset about Jessie just running away. But he didn't know why  
he just got up & left without a word. *All well, it'll have to wait.* Benton thought as  
Jessie walked in with Stephen, Race had told everyone his Italian sounding name. He  
pulled a seat out for her & pushed her in when she sat down. *He's quite the  
charmer.* Benton thought with a smile. Race couldn't have disagreed more. Who ever  
this fellow was Jessie was too keen on him.  
So do we wait till they want us to eat or do we start now? Jessie asked as  
she looked around the table. It was set with grilled chicken, there was rice, corn &  
beets. This would have made her mouth water not to long ago but now she just  
stared at it & thought, *Bet blood tastes better then beets.* Jonny passed the plate of  
fried chicken to her & she shook her head, "I don't eat." Her voice was barely audible.  
Jonny stared at her & Race & Benton didn't hear her.   
Hadji had, and leaned over, "Jessie, what do you mean you don't eat?" Both Jessie's  
dad & Dr. Quest had heard Hadji's words & they gave Jessie the look that told her she  
was insane. "I don't have to eat this food to live." Stephen reached under the table &  
took her hand. "What in Sam hill does that mean? Or course you've gotta eat." Then a  
thought struck him.   
"Jessie you aren't fat. Tulia is what? 4 months old? Of course you haven't lost  
that weight yet." Jessie looked over at Stephen & they both burst out laughing. Race  
looked confused & upset, "What? What did I say?" Jessie shook her head & tried to  
stop laughing. "Dad, if why I wasn't eating was that simple I'd laugh till I died. I may  
do just that anyways." She cleared her throat. "I really can't eat this stuff. Nor can  
Stephen." She let that sink in & continued, "Stephen & I, well & Tulia soon, are um..."  
Jessie reached for the word she thought would tone down the evil part of this. "Ah  
hell, we are vampires." Now it was the others turn to laugh. They looked at each  
other & then back at Stephen & Jessie. Jonny even had to leave the room for a minute to calm  
himself. "Ok really funny, now lets eat I'm starved." Jessie looked at Stephen, "So am  
I." She nodded her head in agreement & looked around the table. "Jessie's not lying or  
joking. That's what we are." Stephen grinned evilly, "If you want I'll show you." Jessie  
shook her head to say no but Race already was saying yes & betting Jonny that he  
would cave or admit it was a joke. Stephen kissed Jessie on the cheek & walked over  
to Race & Jonny he stopped right between them leaned down & lowered his fangs.  
His face took on a savage look. "Holy shit!" Race jumped up & Jonny would have fell  
back in his chair if Stephen hadn't caught him. He returned to normal & sat down  
beside Jessie.  
No one said anything for a couple moments so Jessie went on. "Stephen & I  
usually feed on animals. When was the last time we feed on a human, darling?"  
Stephen shrugged, "I think it was when we were fighting the VHW, right before you  
found out you were going to have Tulia." Jessie nodded & smiled. "Anyways. We  
wanted to straighten everything out. See since I'm a vampire my...might as well say  
this one first. Stephen & I are married & have been for the last 10 months." That  
woke Race & Jonny up. It threw the other 2 futher into shock. "YOUR WHAT!" Both  
Race & Jonny screamed in unison. Jessie sighed & looked at Stephen for help.  
"Jessie & I met & it clicked. We got married, spent about 6 & 1/2 months in  
France or India, We went to visit my brother & his wife & got into some trouble with  
the VHW, Vampire Hunters of the World, when we found out that Jessie was gonna  
have a child we tried to hide from them so they wouldn't kill her. But they found us.  
We ended up killing them. That was our last decent meal too. Except for Jessie, every  
now & then she had to feed on human blood. But never enough to kill only enough to  
give them a slight headache & couple hours rest. We stopped here to tell you, but  
Jonny found us first."   
Jessie was twitching in her chair, "I know, Tulia is awake & you want me to go  
get her." Jessie nodded & her husband left after giving her a kiss. "Jessie, you married  
him!" Jonny said the second he left. Jessie's temper got the better of her, she stood up  
& glared at Jonny. "Yes I married him! He loves me & I love him! You jealous? Because  
if so, get over it!" She sat down & out of routine picked up her glass of grape juice &  
took a drink. Jessie instantly regretted it. The taste filled her mouth & gave her a sick  
feeling. She stood up & ran to the sink. Jessie started to throw up blood which looked  
mingled with the juice. She felt her dad's hand on her back patting it. *I'm gonna  
black out.* She felt the taste of the grape juice rise again in her throat & she vomited  
some more. Her knees were shaking, Jessie could feel her dads arms holding her up  
as she pushed herself into a standing position.  
  
  
~*~*~CLICK ME~*~*~  
---*  
---*  
******  
-****  
--** 


End file.
